Heckler
The Heckler & Koch MK23, Mk 23 Mod 0, Mark 23, or MARK 23, is a handgun consisting of a match grade semi-automatic pistol, a laser aiming module and suppressor. It was adopted by the United States Special Operations Command (USSOCOM) for special operations units in the 1990s. While the designation applies to the complete system, it's also commonly used in reference to the pistol component itself. The pistol itself, chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge, was developed by Heckler & Koch, and was selected over the Colt OHWS through USSOCOM's Offensive Handgun Weapon System (OHWS) program. The LAM and suppressor were developed by Insight Technology and Knights Armament Company, respectively. __FORCETOC__ Overview The MK23 Mod 0 was built as an "offensive" handgun for US special operations forces under USSOCOM, as per request made in 1989. Military versions of this firearm have the writing "MK23 USSOCOM" engraved on the slide. The MK23 is considered a match grade pistol, and is capable of making a 2-inch (51 mm) group at 50 yds, roughly 4 MOA. Production began in 1991, and it was the basis for the HK USP, which began production in 1993. The MK23 has exceptional durability in harsh environments, being waterproof and corrosion resistant. It uses a polygonal barrel design, which is reported to improve accuracy and durability. It also features an ambidextrious safety and magazine release on both sides of the frame. The magazine release is at the rear edge of the trigger guard, which is wide enough to allow the use of gloves. A decocking lever is on the left side, which will silently lower the cocked hammer. The MK23 is part of a larger weapons system that includes an attachable laser aiming module, a suppressor, and some other features such as a special high-pressure match cartridge. The firearm was tested and found to be capable of firing tens of thousands of rounds without a barrel change. It remains reliable in harsh conditions, making it suitable for use by special forces. The .45 ACP round has considerable stopping power, and yet is subsonic making it suitable for use with a suppressor. Additionally, its shared design characteristics with the Colt M1911 pistol have made it easy for people who have experience with a 1911 to field strip and properly clean the MK23. However, the firearm's large size and weight have resulted in some criticism. As the handgun was designed for offense rather than defense, the size and weight would help retain higher accuracy, but this also decreased its ease of use, comfort, and draw speed in defensive situations which require a more conventional, compact pistol. In response, HK developed the USP Tactical pistol based on the original USP; the Tactical retains much of the performance of the MK23 without its bulky size. It uses a different suppressor (due to left handed threading , as opposed to right-handed on the MK23). An even more compact pistol than the USP Tactical for counter-terrorist and special forces use is the new HK USP Compact Tactical, which also has its own optional LAM. The USP-CT is lighter and also capable of fitting a suppressor, making it a prime choice for Special Forces on covert operations. Recently, HK as also developed the HK 45, a much more contoured pistol based on the P2000, P8, and P30 models. The proposed Joint Combat Pistol (JCP) was intended to accept match grade ammunition and +P ammunition. However, it is not clear if the JCP, which absorbed the earlier SOF Combat Program, will be used alongside or replace the MK23 handguns. As of 2006, the JCP has since been renamed and restructured. Offensive Handgun Weapon System The MK23 was submitted to the USSOCOM Offensive Handgun Weapon System (OHWS) competition around late 1991, the goal of which was to create an entire pistol package capable of replicating the performance of longer barreled weapons such as submachine guns with many customizable features. Its rival was the Colt OHWS. Though both HK's and Colt's designs were tailored to the demanding requirements of the OHWS competition, the MK23 eventually won. HK commerically markets the MK23 and derivatives of it, but not the complete SOCOM system. The suppressor is made by Knight's Armament Company, and was selected over the one HK originally included as part of its entry. Insight Technology won the contract to produce the laser aiming module, later designated AN/PEQ-6. One version of the LAM produces a visible light dot, while another produces an infared dot that can only be seen through night vision goggles. There have been different LAM models and, at least commerically, different suppressors as well. The first MK23 production models were delivered to SOCOM on 1 May, 1996. It has been reported by some users that the cumulative effects of recoil may occasionally cause the can of the suppressor to become slightly unscrewed, but that it is relatively easy to improvise solutions for the problem. Others say the pistol's large frame size means its wide grips are not always comfortable for people with smaller hands. Category:Weapons Category:U.S. Military